greenhouse_academyfandomcom-20200215-history
Mati Spivak
Mati Spivak,played by Lior Shabtay in the original series, is a member of the Ravens and one of the main characters of The Greenhouse. Official Description Mati is a computer genius, a geek, a momma's boy, a little hysterical and completely nonathletic, but charming, kind-hearted and sensitive. Appearance Mati is a tall, young man with curly black hair, peach skin and blue eyes. Usually Matti can be seen wearing an Ravens grey polo T-shirt, with light grey pants. Personality Mati is introduced as the Greenhouse's resident computer nerd and genius and has been shown to be both charming and sensitive in various situations. Overall he is the average school geek and a good friend. Biography Season 1 Mati was first seen when he accidently walked into the girls toilets at the Greenhouse, being confronted by Sophie Newman and Natalie Klein, who are both at first convinced he's joining the Eagles. However when he tells them that he's actually joining the Ravens, they laugh at him and mock him for being nerdy. Later Mati meets Alona, another fellow geeky Raven, with who'm he falls begins to become attracted to. However when Alona leaves the Greenhouse, for reasons unknown to him, he's crushed, throughout this time Dina tries to get closer to Matti and helps him to get over his feelings for Alona. When it's revealed that Alona was the one who stopped the shuttle from launching at the Israeli National Space centre, Mati is worried about Alona and wonders whether an rescue attempt is in order, only to be told not to try and do so. When Natalie gets hypnotised, Daniel and Ellali come to Matti for help in creating a new Hypno-wheel, in order to de-hypnotise. Later he joins Team Galapagos, to help stop Ze'evs men. During this time he has trouble trying to hide his operations for the team from Amy, Iftach's sneaky friend from Britain, who enrolled at the school earlier in the series, however with help from Dina and eventually Alona, he's able to hide the operations that he's been doing. At the end of Season one, after the disaster has been averted, he finally admits, that he truly has feelings for Dina and from then on they become a couple, sharing a kiss, by the docks at the GreenHouse. Season 2 In Season 2, Mati returns as part of the Ravens, for a Hiking/Team-building Challenge with the rest of the Ravens against the Eagles. During the challenge Mati severely injures himself and is later put on crutches at the hospital, with both Dina and Alona helping to keep him steady. Alona's support of him, begins to make him fall for he again, annoying Dina. Relationships Matti and Dina See Main article:Dina and Mati Matti and Alona See Main article:Mati and Alona Gallery See main article:Mati Spivak/Gallery Appearances *'See Main Article:Mati Spivak/List of Appearances' Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Ravens Category:Good Guys Category:Students Category:Original Characters Category:Original Ravens Category:Greenhouse Graduates Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Original Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Original Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Original Season 3 Characters